darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Player-owned ports/Transcript
Tutorial Without the requirements *''John Strum'' **'The Partner:' Hello there. I'm looking for a partner; someone to help me run this place. **'The Partner:' Erm. And I'm sorry to say you just don't have the skills I'm looking for. **You require at least level 90 in either Slayer, FIshing, Thieving, Prayer, Runecrafting, Herblore, Hunter, Cooking or Construction to start a port. *''The Trader'' **The Trader has no goods for sale at the moment. Check back once you have completed the Port tutorial. *''Duncan'' **'The Navigator:' Ahem. We should talk when you're less busy. **You can claim a logbook once the tutorial is complete. *''Surula'' **'The Barmaid:' Hello, love. We'll talk when you're less busy. *''Felix'' **'The Black Marketeer:' When you have less to do, we should talk business. **The Black Marketeer has no goods for sale at the moment. Check back once you have completed the Port tutorial. John Strum's Offer *'The Partner:' Hello there *'The Partner:' Welcome to my port, such that it is *'The Partner:' I know it's not much to look at anymore *'The Partner:' but there was a time when this was a bustling hive of commerce *'The Partner:' We haven't seen any trade since the sea monsters started attacking *'The Partner:' The port's fallen onto hard times and the Eastern lands have grown quiet *''An adventurer is chased by some mercanaries into the port, and they, John and the Player fight them off'' *'The Partner:' Well you can certainly handle yourself, can't you? *'The Partner:' Name's Strum. John Strum. *John Strum takes a moment to catch his breath. *'The Partner:' Who were those people? Why'd you bring them here? **''The Convict'' ***'The Convict:' I was trying to find a place to lie low in the east: following some...unpleasantness. ***'The Convict:' Just minding my own business at an inn on waiko when these mercenaries turned up. I gave them the slip, but as you see they were more persistent than I imagined. ***'The Convict:' Well, we should talk more about it later. I need a drink - absolutely parched. *'The Partner:' Well, that got the blood rushing, didn't it? Can't think when I last felt so alive. *'The Partner:' And you heard what he/she said, didn't you? *'The Partner:' It's possible again to travel across the seas. The sea monsters that have plagued the oceans must be gone. That means the whole market's opened up. *'Player:' What are you getting at? *'The Partner:' For years I've been living in the shadows, just geting up, eating, going to sleep. Day in, day out. *'The Partner:' I've wished for the life I once had, running this place. I want to feel that hustle and bustle, feel that energy again. *'The Partner:' But I'm too old for all that. But you - well, you could do it. I've heard of your skills. Everyone's heard of your skills. Would you help an old man out? *'Player:' But we barely know each other! Why would you let me run this place? *'The Partner:' What do I have to lose? I know it's a lot to ask of you, but just think of the rewards! They say there are scrolls out there. Forgotten scrolls that hold the secret of forging ancient armour. With a ship you could hunt those down. *'The Partner:' Come on. What do you say? Partners? **'Player:' Let's do this. ***'The Partner:' Excellent, excellent. Let's get down to business. ***'The Partner:' Our port is falling part. If we're going to raise the funds to restore it, we need to send ships eastwards, as quickly as possible. ***'The Partner:' Go and talk to our navigator, Duncan, in the office. He's a little peculiar, but capable. ***'The Partner:' He'll be able to get you started. ***'The Partner:' Thank you, I've got a good feeling about you. **'Player:' Not now. ***'The Partner:' Well, I'm sad to hear it. Let me know if you change your mind. *''Talking to John again'' **'The Partner:' Go and speak to Duncan, the navigator, in the office. *''Talking to the Convict'' **'The Convict:' You're busy, I can tell. We should talk later. Meeting Duncan *'The Navigator:' And who may you be? *'Player:' I've been taken on to help run this port. I was told by John Strum to come and speak with you. *'The Navigator:' Ahem. I see. Well it's about time someone took this place in hand. I have written numerous complaints, but the only thing that led to was John taking down the complaint box. *'The Navigator:' We're in bad shape. We only have one ship that's seaworthy, and barely any crew. John kept on one captain - thank Guthix - although from what I can tell he's a drunk. *'The Navigator:' As the only member of the team who doesn't spend all day in the bar, I've been doing a bit of prep work in case of this eventuality. *'The Navigator:' Ah, well, there's an island, not far rom here, called Tuai Leit - the most western of all the Wushanko Isles. There's meant to be a ready supply of bamboo there. *'The Navigator:' I propose we send out a ship with what crew we have, and collect as much bamboo as we can. Hopefully it'll be enough to fix up this office and run another ship. *'The Navigator:' Here are the details - ahem - portmaster. *You can access the voyage interface at any time by clicking the voyage button in the menu at the top of your screen. Click the Voyage button now. *''Talking to a captain'' **'Captain' So you're the new portmaster? Are you? You don't look so tough, they told me you were ten feet tall. *'The Navigator:' Ahem! Excellent. Well, that's the first ship sent. *You can check on your ships' progress by clicking on the ship icon in the side panel. Find the Partner when you are ready to continue. *'The Navigator:' The ship will return in its own time. You should let John Strum know. The Bar *'The Partner:' You've sent off a ship? Already? Well, I am mightily impressed. *'The Partner:' Hang on - do my ears deceive me? *'The Partner:' It sounds like your ship has returned. *You can check whether your ship has been successful or not by clicking on the flashing icon in the Ships sidebar on the right. *Voyage successful! You've gained a quantity of bamboo and of Wushanko currency ('chimes'). *'The Partner:' That's quite the haul! I reckon we've got enough bamboo there to fix up the old bar. *'Player:' Duncan thought we should use it to fix up the office. *'The Partner:' Ah - you see, Duncan has his priorities all wrong. A port's only as good as its bar, right? *'The Partner:' Don't worry, I'll deal with Duncan. You go and talk to Surula - the barmaid - about fixing up the place. *''Talking to John again'' **'The Partner:' Go and speak to Surula - the barmaid - in the bar. *'The Barmaid:' Lovely to meet you, my salty little oyster. I'm Surula. Who are you? *'Player:' I've been taken on to help manage this port. *'The Barmaid:' She certainly needs a bit of love and attention. Well, how can I help? *'The Barmaid:' Well, I've gathered enough bamboo to help repair the bar. John Strum wants me to fix it up. *'The Barmaid:' Why, that's wonderful news! We should get on it at once! *Click the flashing Build Mode button to commence upgrading your bar. *'The Barmaid:' Wonderful, wonderful. The place looks far better. *'The Barmaid:' Go and tell John the good news. I think he's in the office, I heard him arguing with Duncan. *''Talking to Umi'' **'Seasinger Umi:' So you're the new portmaster? I can tell you're busy, but maybe we should catch up later? The Adventurer *'The Partner:' How dare you! I've never been so insulted! *'The Navigator:' We finally get some resources and you waste it on your watering hole! That should have gone on the office. We need to be able to manage multiple ships. **'Player:' Lighten up, Duncan. A nicer bar will attract better crew. ***'The Navigator:' Well, I can't pretend to understand, but I'll defer to your judgement, portmaster. **'Player:' He's right, John. We should have improved the office. *'The Partner:' Anyway, on to business. *'The Partner:' I was thinking about that adventurer who turned up at the port. *'The Partner:' We could use someone with his skills. Might open up new opportunities. *Adventurers will turn up to your port each day. Adventurers give access to Special Voyages with better rewards. As you unlock more of the Wushanko Isles, adventurers will let you access voyages to earn parts of Forgotten Scrolls, XP and trade goods to make new items. *'The Partner:' Have a word. He's probably still in the bar. *''Talking to John again'' **'The Partner:' Go and speak with that adventurer. He'll be in the bar. *''The Convict'' **'The Convict:' Well, this is the last place I want to be - back in the west. Hmm... Ah! It's you! May I be of assistance? **'The Player:' I'd like to send you with my crew on a special voyage, one that makes use of your skills. **'The Convict:' I am in your debt, and it does sound like a welcome diversion. **Open the voyage tab to start a voyage. *'The Convict:' Well, do you want me to do this job or not? *The Partner will want to know that the adventurer voyage is under way. Finishing up *'Player:' I've secured the help of that adventurer. *'The Partner:' I reckon they'll show up most days. You two have much in common; similar skills for one thing. They won't be able to stay away. *You can unlock more adventurers by having level 90+ in the following skills: Slayer, Fishing, Thieving, Prayer, Runecrafting, Herblore, Hunter, Cooking or Construction. *The more Adventurers you unlock - the more chance you have of attracting two adventurers in one day - which means more special voyages. *'The Navigator:' Your ship has returned, portmaster. *Voyage successful! You now have enough bamboo and chimes to upgrade the office. *'The Partner:' Why, that's a lot of bamboo and chimes. Enough to do up the office, I reckon. *'The Navigator:' About time. *'The Partner:' We should start work on upgrading the office, portmaster. *Upgrade the office by clicking on the Build Mode button. *'The Navigator:' Excellent, portmaster. With the upgraded office, we can now run two ships at once. *'The Partner:' Looks like we'll be needing new crew; maybe even another captain. *Tutorial complete! From this point the Navigator will find 15 voyage prospects and 15 recruitable crew for you daily. *'The Partner:' You take the helm from here, partner. Good luck! Any questions, we'll be happy to help. *'The Navigator:' I'm at your disposal.